Water seeping into a home or other dwelling presents a problem in that the water may cause studs which may be made from wood to deteriorate along with other building material. In addition, the water which may seep into a dwelling may cause mold to grow on the building material which can result in serious consequences to the inhabitants of the dwelling. Once the water has entered the construction material of the dwelling, the water may remain trapped due to inadequate ventilation and a path for the water to flow from the construction material.